Desmaius Ennervate
by jett2
Summary: Crossover de Glee y Harry Potter, la historia se centra en britanna y el grupo Glee en el mundo de Hogwarts. Posible rated M en el futuro.
1. 1º capitulo

**Desmaius…..Ennervate**

¿Qué se hace cuando tu vida es tan insulsa y artificial que ni las supuestas alegrías te hacen feliz?

Es la pregunta que se hace con frecuencia Santana Potter. Estudiante modelo de la Escuela de magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Sus notas son inmejorables (exceptuando adivinación, paparruchas según ella). Los hombres la siguen como perritos falderos y las mujeres la envidian, menos las de gustos diferentes… que babean tanto o más que los chicos.

La estirpe de su familia es famosa gracias al "niño y hombre que sobrevivió", su tatarabuelo, aun que ya nadie se acuerde de viejas historias.

Acababa de empezar el 3º curso, era su primer día allí y todo estaba lleno de estandartes de las 4 casas, purpurina y guirnaldas. Iba andando por los pasillos de la 2º planta cuando su vista se topó con una estatua nueva en la vieja sala de homenaje a héroes de Hogwarts. La estatua nueva era de una chica menuda de pelo largo y ojos muy grandes y abiertos.

-¿Y esto…? - Dijo en voz baja para sí misma. Iba a agacharse para mirar su nombre cuándo…

-Luna Lovegood, amiga de tu tatarabuelo Harry, ¿nunca te han hablado de ella...? - Dijo el profesor de pociones Will Schuester, asustando así a Santana.

-Vaya… no sabía que estabas ahí profesor, no, mi familia evita las viejas historias.

-Esta mujer fue la descubridora de varios seres y plantas, se dice que estaba loca, pero yo digo que solo era extravagante… - Dijo Schuester pensativo

-¿Y por que el viejo la alaba ahora?

-porque viene alguien de su condescendencia a la escuela, a tu abuelo le pareció irrespetuoso no ponerla ahí.-

-Claro… estoy segura de que al "director" le parece irrespetuoso…- dijo Santana desdeñosa.

-No lo hagas más difícil Santana… estoy seguro de que tu abuelo no es tan malo como crees. Por cierto, me pidió que te encargase algo.

-¿Qué quiere el carcamal…? -el enfado en su cara era obvio.

-No lo llames así, o me obligaras a quitarle 10 puntos a Slytherin por irrespetuosa.

Santana frunció el ceño, en sus 2 años en Hogwarts nunca le habían quitado ni un solo punto a su casa por ella, todo lo contrario, el año pasado ganaron la copa de las casas gracias mayoritariamente a su gran trabajo como buscadora del equipo. No perdieron ni un solo partido.

-Está bien Schuester, menos humos, ¿que quiere mi queridísimo abuelo?- dijo con cara de niña buena.

-Quiere que te ocupes de la descendiente de Luna, sabemos que es de tu edad, y que tiene varias copas de quidditch así que os llevareis bien, solo tienes que enseñarle el castillo, presentarle gente, estar atenta… Vamos, ser amable, eso que se te da tan bien- eso último se le escapó con un deje de ironía.

-ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Schuester, pero, ¿qué pasa si entra a otra casa que no sea Slytherin? Estar confraternizando con el enemigo, y no solo en las casas, si no en quidditch, la gente me verá.

-Tendrás que rezar porque no le toque otra casa señorita, tu abuelo ha sido muy estricto en cuanto a eso, no puedes escabullirte - dijo el profesor de manera suave para no encender el temperamento de su ya conocida alumna por el mismo.

-Está bien….-.-….pero dile que la próxima vez le haga la visita guiada él mismo, ya sabemos lo que le encanta la atención y el protagonismo…

-Santana!- dijo Will cabreado, ya se estaba hartando de las riñas entre ellos dos.

-Vale, vale… Adiós Schuester - se despidió la latina con la mano.

-Hasta la cena Santana.

Más tarde, ya cansada de vagar por el castillo, se fue a la sala común de Slytherin donde se encontró con Puck, su novio desde que empezaron la escuela. La verdad es que se cansó de él hace mucho, pero era estar con él, famoso en la escuela por ser el mejor bateador, o con cualquier don nadie baboso. Mejor lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer, ¿no…?

Hablaron de sus vacaciones, puck había estado en Rusia, y no hacía más que jactarse de haber ganado a un par de rusos al juego de beber vodka. Todo el mundo sabe lo fantasma que es, y aún así le besan los pies con vítores cuando lo cuenta una y otra vez. Santana ya cansada de todo eso decide subir a su cuarto donde ya se encuentra su lechuza y su baúl, todo bien colocado. _Benditos elfos domésticos,_ pensó ella.


	2. 2º capitulo

**2º capitulo**

Que os parece¿ tengo un par de ideas más y no sé muy bien si seguirlo o no, decidme que queréis y estaré a vuestro humilde servicio ^^

Eran las 7:30 de la tarde, a una hora de que llegaran los nuevos y empezase el banquete. Santana llevaba dos horas encerrada en su habitación sin tener nada que hacer, le había llegado una carta de su abuelo donde ponía que "Brittany'' (así era como se llamaba la descendiente de Luna Lovegood), llegaría sobre las 8:30. Tenía que acompañarla hasta la sala común para que pasase la prueba del sombrero y después llevarla hasta su habitación. La visita guiada la dejarían para las horas de luz del día siguiente, no es bueno andar por el castillo de noche. Santana se preguntaba cómo sería esta nueva chica, su tatarabuela era bastante guapa, pero si tenía fama de loca... Por su cabeza pasaban escenas horribles de cómo podría ponerla en evidencia frente a la escuela, su reputación era más importante que los estúpidos caprichos de su abuelo, o eso pensaba Santana, por poco tiempo.

Ella estaba tirada en su cama dándole vueltas al colgante que le regaló Puck por su aniversario cuando apareció su amiga, Quinn. No es que sean las mejores amigas, lo serían si no fuese por su carácter tan parecido, pero se toleraban y compartían madurez mental, cosa difícil de encontrar en Slytherin.

- ¿Que pasa lady Potter, nada que hacer y solo acabamos de empezar el curso? - dijo su rubia amiga con interés de molestarla.

- Cállate Malfoy, no estoy de humor.

- ¿Y eso Santana? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Siempre pasa algo... Mi abuelo, se ha empeñado en que haga de niñera con una chica que viene nueva, al parecer proviene de la familia Lovegood. Su tatarabuela luchó en la gran batalla contra Voldy. Esperemos que salga Slytherin... Porque si no ya se puede buscar a otra que le haga de protectora.-

- Vaya… Justo este año vienen los ojeadores a los partidos de quidditch, ¿no? Será mejor que te centres Santana, toda la atención estará en ti - dijo su amiga preocupada.

- Eso dicen, pero resulta que la chica nueva también juega como buscadora, veremos lo que intenta… la aplastaré si hace falta, me da igual lo que diga mi abuelo.-

- Arriba esos ánimos San, pase lo que pase, lo arreglaras, siempre lo haces. Y ahora menea tu enorme trasero abajo. Puck te llama, quiere ir contigo al banquete.-

- Gracias Quinn. Y para traseros grandes, el tuyo - con una mirada seductora de arriba abajo se fue contoneando mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Puck?- miraba de un lado a otro, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

- ¡Te tengo pequeña!- la abrazo por detrás de golpe haciendo que Santana brincara del susto.

-¡Puck! ¿¡Se puede saber que haces! ¡Me has asustado!

- Darle una sorpresa a mi pequeña, ven aquí - le dio la vuelta y la besa de forma posesiva.

- Realmente te he echado de menos estas vacaciones nena… Sobre todo echo de menos lo que hicimos en la sala de menesteres… Podríamos repetirlo - Puck levantó las cejas de forma seductora aunque Santana solo veía a un idiota iluso al que emborrachó y con el que se acostó una noche en su sitio favorito.

-Ni lo sueñes Puckerman, y quítame las manos de encima.

"_¿Eres idiota Santana…como se te pudo ocurrir?" _Ella seguía maldiciéndose a sí misma hasta que su novio interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿¡Entonces para qué salimos! Desde ese día apenas me tocas, solo cuando hay gente presente, ¡me siento utilizado Santana! Ni tan siquiera te has molestado en escribirme estos meses

- No digas tonterías Noah, solo estoy algo estresada… - Santana le contó lo de la chica nueva y el odio hacia su abuelo.

- Me tengo que ir a recogerla al cobertizo, luego te veo - se despidió con un roce en los labios, cada día se cansaba más de ese chico… El sonreía estúpidamente viendo como se iba con el pelo ondeándole al viento, demasiado sexy como para no mirar.

Santana llevaba 10 minutos esperando y nadie llegaba, estaba apoyada contra la fría piedra del cobertizo. Suponía que llegaría en coche volador, como todos los estadounidenses hacen, pero no fue así.

Santana vio una mancha en el cielo, se acercaba rápido, cada vez se podía distinguir mejor: patas, lomo blanco, crines… ¡Era un caballo! Y encima del caballo extremadamente grande montaba una rubia de ojos azules, por un momento pensó que era una elfa de los bosques, tenía un aire muy parecido en la forma respingada de la nariz y las orejas, pero no. Era la mujer más bonita que sus ojos pudieron a ver visto jamás. La boca y los ojos de Santana se negaban a cerrarse, estaba en trance.

Pero todo acabó cuando Sue Sylvester bajó de la parte trasera del caballo soltando improperios. Al parecer no le gustaban mucho los transportes con vida propia.

- Maldito asno… Me ha dejado el culo para partir nueces.-

- Perdone… Profesora, pero no le recomiendo hablar mal de animales como estos, son muy orgullosos y usted está muy cerca… -dijo Brittany.

Aún a cierta distancia, Santana pudo ver el deje de timidez "_¡Es…preciosa….Santana Potter! ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando…? Venga, preséntate"_

Santana se acercó a paso lento y sin alejar los ojos de esa chica que tanto le fascinaba.

- Buenas noches profesora. Hola… ¿Brittany? - Brittany la miró y le regaló la sonrisa y mirada más sinceras del mundo, estuvo a punto de derretirse allí mismo. Extendió la mano y a cambio y sin previo aviso recibió un efusivo abrazo que la pilló por sorpresa. Olía a frambuesa.

Tú, Satanás, lleva a la chica de los animales… ¿Brittany dijiste? - Brittany hace un gesto afirmativo, esa mujer le daba algo de miedo.

- Bien, lleva a Brittany a la sala común, yo mientras voy a mis frías mazmorras a ver si mi culo reacciona…- Sue se fue murmurando cosas ininteligibles dejando así a las dos chicas solas mirándose pero sin decir nada. Por fin Santana reaccionó y dijo:

- Vaya, bonito caballo, ¿es tuyo?- Tenía las mejillas coloradas y dudaba si se le había entendido bien o no.

- Es de mi familia, pero lo tengo desde que era muy pequeña así que me han dejado traerlo - "¿_su sonrisa nunca se cansa? Wow... Qué dientes más perfectos…"_ pensó Santana, la tenía completamente embobada.

- Aam… tú… ¿te llamas Satanás…? - Brittany no conocía el famoso mote que le ponían algunos valientes en la escuela. Santana no pudo evitar reírse ante el pudor de Brittany, le parecía sumamente tierna…

- No Brittany, me llamo Santana, eso solo es… Un mote cariñoso de Sue. Por cierto, ¿no te habrá asustado no?-

- A mí no mucho… Pero a Mr. Tubbington sí. No se ha movido desde que vino. - Brittany sacó un gato de la mochila que llevaba colgada a un lado del caballo. El gato miró a su alrededor y se escabulló entre las manos de su dueña corriendo.

- ¡Mr. tubbington! ¡Vuelve! - Brittany salió corriendo con Santana unos pasos por detrás. "_Qué piernas más largas tiene... Parecen suaves..."_Santana no podía evitar pensar así de la nueva alumna.

Fuera del cobertizo estaba todo a oscuras, no se veía nada. Las chicas buscaban desesperadas al gato pero ni rastro. Entonces oyeron gritos de dolor no muy lejos. Santana quería poner a salvo a Brittany y por qué no decirlo, a ella misma. Los gritos volvieron a sonar totalmente desgarradores. Brittany salió corriendo en dirección a las voces con la varita ya en la mano sin darle tiempo a Santana para reaccionar, a la que no le quedó otra que seguir de cerca a la impulsiva chica aunque era difícil dada la total oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellas.


	3. 3º capitulo

Lo personajes de Glee y Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no saco ningún beneficio.

Espero que lo disfruten chicas ^^

**3º capitulo**

**Pov Brittany**

Brittany era una chica sencilla, vivía en los barrios de clase media en Nueva York. Ella odiaba esa ciudad, los muggles se metían constantemente con ella y la gente mágica no se quedaba muy atrás. Siempre fue el bicho raro que se pasaba el tiempo bailando al ritmo de cualquier música, montada en su escoba y observando todo lo que los demás pasaban desapercibido. Sus padres se mudaban a Inglaterra por su trabajo en el consejo de magos. El grupo organizado de "los libertinos", un grupo de magos que odiaban cualquier restricción mágica y no les importaba lo más mínimo que los muggles supieran de la existencia de magos y brujas, habían destruido el edificio donde sus padres trabajaban. Llevaban causando estragos en la gran manzana desde hacía 1 año, así que las autoridades mágicas trasladaban a toda la gente mágica que podían de allí, o cabía la posibilidad de que fueran torturados para conseguir información sobre reuniones y planes de la gente con más poder.

Brittany apenas sabía sobre eso ya que sus padres la mantenían lo más alejada de toda la información, pero era imposible no ver las noticias o carteles anunciando un nuevo ataque, muerte o explosión. Todo se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno y ella lo sabía.

Se encontraba en su habitación de hotel ordenando todo lo necesario para ingresar a su nueva escuela, Hogwarts, cuando su padre entró para despedirse. Tenían que irse a ver su nueva casa y poner en orden todos los papeles.

- Brittany cariño, ¿ya lo tienes todo? - Su padre era un hombre alto y larguirucho con el pelo castaño siempre revuelto y con visibles entradas. Aunque su cara demostraba gran amabilidad y ternura, eso se intensificaba cuando miraba a su (ya no tan) pequeña niña.

- Casi pá, no te preocupes, mama y tu iros tranquilos, estaré bien - dijo esta con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te falta pequeña?

-un animal, pero los pájaros me dan miedo, y las ratas y sapos no me gustan…- dijo la rubia con un pequeño puchero.

- Vaya… pero Brittany, si es obligatorio no se puede hacer nada… Tienes que empezar bien las clases - Su padre intentaba ser algo severo con su hija, pero eso era lo más grave que le salía. Indudablemente idolatraba a su hija.

- Lo sé papa… No te preocupes, lo arreglare - Ella recuperó su brillante sonrisa.

Era hora de viajar a su nueva escuela y despedirse de sus padres que ya llevaban retraso solo por verla marchar.

Brittany fue llamada y ayudada con el baúl, la escoba y el resto de sus cosas. Ya abajo, le taparon los ojos.

- No mires cielo, es una sorpresa que te hemos preparado, la idea fue de tu padre.- dijo su madre, un mujer rubia de una belleza ya limada, pero que mantenía la luminosidad de alguien alegre e impulsivo a pesar de su edad.

Le quitaron la venda y le enseñaron a su gigantesco caballo y amigo con un lazo rojo en el cuello. Todo el mundo sonrió ante la reacción de la joven rubia.

-¡Es Apolo! Pero…¡Creí que se quedo en Nueva York! ¡Gracias papa! y a ti también mama - Brittany no dejaba de dar adorables saltitos mientras rodeaba el caballo acariciándolo.

- Bueno hija, ya es hora de que nos vayamos, cuídate mucho y no dejes que nadie se meta contigo, eres una Lovewood.- Dijo su madre orgullosa y con los ojos llorosos.

- No os preocupéis más, estaré bien. Tu cuida de papá, no dejes que coma cacahuetes o le saldrán más manchas - Dijo Brittany riéndose de la cara de avergonzado que puso su padre. El creía que ya no se veían.

La familia se abrazó hasta que vio venir muy acalorada a una señora de alta estatura con el pelo corto y chándal azul eléctrico.

- ¿Señores Lovewood? Soy Sue Sylvester, profesora de Clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Yo me encargaré de llevar a vuestro pollito rubio a la escuela Hogwarts. Por aquí pollito.- Sue hizo un gesto en dirección a un carro bastante antiguo.

- Encantada señora Sue, pero nuestra hija ya tiene transporte.- la madre señalo al caballo.

-Oh no…..yo no me monto ahí...- dijo Sue, ganándose así un relincho de indignación por parte de Apolo.

-Pero… no puedo dejarlo aquí…- Brittany puso su cara de "han asesinado a mi mascota". Le solía funcionar aunque dudó un poco con esta mujer, no parecía ser de las que dan el brazo a torcer por algo así.

- Holy crap... Está bien rubia, pero dile a tu caballito que no se mueva mucho o saco las espuelas.- Dijo con resignación la inusual profesora mientras los padres de Brittany miraban atónitos la escena.

Apolo dejó subir a duras penas a Sue, no le hacía mucha gracia y quería dejarlo claro moviéndose y mirándole con cara de querer comérsela, cosa que por su tamaño era más que posible.

El viaje fue movido ya que las delicadas posaderas de la profesora le hacían quejarse cada 5 minutos. En cambio Brittany amaba volar, sentir el aire en la cara y olvidarse de todo. Le resultó extraño llevar a alguien, ya que era la primera vez que compartía esa experiencia tan íntima, pero no le quedó otra si quería llevarse a Apolo consigo. A punto de llegar descendió en un prado con una granja a lo lejos y vio como un hombre perseguía a una mata de pelo que corría por su vida esquivando los certeros golpes. Brittany no pudo evitarlo y bajó del caballo.

- ¡Señor! ¡Perdone! ¿Me puede decir porque golpea a ese pobre animal? ¿Qué ha hecho?

- ¿Pobre? ¡Este maldito animal ha vuelto a robar pescado de mi despensa, lleva varios meses haciéndolo y ya me tiene harto!- dijo con intenciones de proseguir la persecución.

- ¡Espere! ¿Qué le parece si le pago lo que le ha robado hoy? Prometo llevarme el gato para que no vuelva a molestarle señor - Brittany sabía incluso cómo convencer a la gente de que el cielo era verde.

Así Brittany le pagó con casi todo el dinero que sus padres le habían dado para las salidas al pueblo de la escuela. Cogió el gato como pudo y lo metió en la mochila a un lado del caballo.

Por fin estaba llegando. El lugar era enorme; un castillo de la era medieval con patios gigantescos, campos verdes hasta donde alcanzaba su vista y lo que más le gusto, el lago. Había leído algo sobre él, se decía que muchas criaturas peligrosas residían allí, pero eso solo hizo incrementar su interés por explorarlo.

Hacía dos días recibió una carta del director, diciéndole que su propia nieta se ocuparía de ella hasta que se hubiese acostumbrado al horario. Le intrigaba saber quién era esa chica, y como sería. No era desconfiada, pero la gente puede ser cruel y le daba algo de miedo caerle mal a la primera persona que conocería en su nueva vida.

Sue le dio indicaciones para que diera la vuelta al castillo, tenían que llegar al cobertizo, y agradeció no entrar por la puerta como todos los demás ya que la habrían mirado, no quería intimidarse de buenas a primeras y eso lo conseguiría.

Sue le señaló un enorme cobertizo rustico de madera. Se podía distinguir a alguien apoyado en la pared. Cuanto más se acercaba más veía. Pelo negro brillante y suelto, falda corta, quizás demasiado... con una camiseta verde y un escudo en la parte superior izquierda. Lo que más impresiono a Brittany fue la cara de la chica que pudo ver con toda claridad una vez el caballo tocó suelo, piel morena, cara redondeada con unos labios carnosos y unos ojos que parecían ser negros. Brittany se quedó en blanco, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hasta que Sue la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la obligó a pensar en su caballo. A Apolo no le gusta que le insulten…Pero esa mujer le daba un poco de miedo así que no se arriesgó y tuvo cuidado con sus palabras, algo raro en ella.

La morena la saludó diciendo su nombre. Sonaba a música celestial si lo pronunciaba ella...No pudo contenerse, quería sentir que tacto tenía su piel y antes de darle tiempo a extender la mano se abalanzó para darle un abrazo quizás demasiado cariño. Olía a vainilla.

Por fin Sue se fue dejando a las dos alumnas mirándose. Brittany no podía dejar de admirar su cabello. "_Es tan brillante…"_ A diferencia de la morena, ella no tenía ningún reparo en pensar así de las mujeres, es más, lo llevaba haciendo bastante tiempo solo que nunca pensó que significase nada.

Las dos hablaron sobre su caballo y sobre el malentendido con el nombre de la morena. Le enseñó a Mr. Tubbington, así es como le había decidido llamar en el trayecto con Apolo. Por desgracia el gato se escapó y Brittany no dudó un solo momento en salir a buscarlo. Ese lugar daba miedo de noche y no quería dejarlo solo. Llevaban un rato buscándolo y no pudo evitar echar un par de miradas hacia atrás para observar a la chica morena que acababa de conocer, Santana.

Brittany frenó su búsqueda de repente. Se oyeron gritos ensordecedores no muy lejos, no podía quedarse quieta. "¿_y si muere? ¿Y si es una persona herida?"._ Brittany no dejaba de pensar mientras sacaba la varita y se lanzaba en dirección a los aullidos.


	4. 4º capítulo

Lo personajes de Glee y Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no saco ningún beneficio.

Bueno, quien lo esté leyendo espero que le este gustando, apenas tengo tiempo con las clases y cada día pienso en algo nuevo (que luego se me olvida u.u) pero siempre tengo un capitulo de repuesto así que quien quiera leer más seguido que me lo diga^^.

**4º capitulo**

Las dos chicas corrían en la noche persiguiendo los gritos de dolor, cuando vieron un bulto retorcerse en el suelo gimiendo. Todo estaba muy oscuro y lo único que podían distinguir con facilidad eran sus manos unidas por el frio y el miedo. Ninguna supo quién fue la que cogió la mano de la otra. Brittany se soltó del agarre para acercarse poco a poco al bulto agonizante; vio pelo, mucho. De repente la masa empezó a erguirse, media casi dos metros, estaba escuálido y se podían distinguir fácilmente los huesos de las costillas aun desencajándose. Brittany lo reconoció al instante; era un hombre lobo.

Santana estaba muy asustada pero aun así alcanzó a cogerla de la cintura y echarla poco a poco hacia atrás. Fue demasiado tarde, el lobo ya transformado reaccionó lanzando su garra hacia la cara de Santana y lanzándola a varios metros colina abajo. Brittany se quedó paralizada por la escena, el miedo le recorría la piel de punta a punta, solo podía pensar en Santana. ¿Y si la había herido de gravedad?... ¡O peor! Eso la hizo reaccionar, apuntó con su varita y…

- _¡Confringo!- _dijo Brittany con toda la fuerza de voz que pudo obtener de sus cuerdas vocales entumecidas por el miedo.

El hombre lobo salió volando hacia atrás por la gran fuerza del hechizo explosivo de Brittany. La chica salió corriendo en dirección a la sombra en el suelo que parecía Santana, se acuclilló aún con varita en mano y le miró la cara. Tenía cuatro grandes cortes de lado a lado en el perfil izquierdo, no pudo evitar taparse la boca con la mano, los ojos le lloraban sin permiso. Santana abrió los ojos, por suerte no había caído ahí.

- ¿_Santana...? ¿Estás bien?- _preguntó asustada y sin poder contener las lágrimas ya.

- C_r…creo que si….. ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿¡donde esta!- _Dijo la morena mientras se incorporaba asustada y con la cara goteando sangre perlada.

_-No lo sé… no se ve nada. Vamos antes de que vuelva- _la rubia ya se había recompuesto, no había tiempo de lagrimas, al menos mientras aún estuviesen al alcance de la bestia.

Las dos se dieron la vuelta cuando el animal se abalanzó contra Brittany tirándola al suelo. Lanzó una dentellada a su hombro y clavó lo que pudo hasta que Santana sacó su varita.

_- ¡Impedimenta!- _El hombre lobo fue empujado por una fuerza invisible con las extremidades muy rígidas. Santana había dado en el blanco.

- _¡Brittany!¡ Santana!-_ se escuchó de lejos.

- _¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí!-_ Gritó la morena mientras se quitaba la chaqueta con manos temblorosas para ponérsela en el hombro a Brittany y taponar el flujo de sangre.

Schuester y Sue llegaron donde estaba las dos chicas ensangrentadas. Vieron a algo correr hacia el bosque prohibido. Sue quiso ir detrás de él pero Will la sujetó del brazo.

_- No es el momento Sue...- _Su mirada era severa, tenían a dos alumnas heridas.

Cargaron con las dos, por suerte Brittany no fue herida de gravedad. En la enfermería no dejaron de hacerles preguntas y todo el mundo miraba con temor y pena a partes iguales a Brittany. Emma Pillsbury, la enfermera de la escuela y prometida de Will, los echó a todos alegando que las dos tenían que descansar. A Brittany le avisó de que si tenía cualquier molestia o simplemente se sentía rara no se redimiera de tocar la campana y a Santana le echó el bálsamo de hierbas para los cortes y el cicatrizante de baba de serpiente y aloe. Si todo iba bien en dos días no quedaría ni rastro. En cambio Brittany tenía todo el hombro morado por la infección, no se veía muy bonito que digamos…

-_Bueno…por fin solas...- Dijo Santana sin pensar- Q… quiero decir, estaba harta de todas esas preguntas y mezclas raras en la cara..- _si no fuese por los potingues y la venda blanca se vería el rubor en su cara.

-_mm…Si….¿te duele?-_ Brittany tenía algo de cargo de conciencia, si ella no se hubiese interpuesto delante del lobo, no le habría pasado nada.

-_Ya no...Es como si me hubiesen puesto botox_- alcanzó a soltarle una risa divertida, Brittany no era tan guapa si no le sonreía y haría lo que fuese por verla de nuevo feliz.

-_Santana…-_ Brittany le miraba con suplica.

-¿_Que pasa Brittany?- _Odiaba verla así, tenía que hacer algo. Se sentó en su cama y puso una mano timida en su hombro.

- ¿_Crees que…seré una mujer lobo?-_Santana se quedó en blanco, no sabía cómo contestarle, tampoco quería mentirle.

- No lo sé Britt…de verdad, si lo supiese te lo diría…. Es probable, y te prometo que si eso pasa estaré ahí para ayudarte.- Brittany no aguantó más y se echó a llorar en sus brazos, más por las palabras de la morena que por la probabilidad de ser un licántropo.

Y así se quedaron, recostadas en la camilla con Brittany encima del pecho de Santana como si por un momento el mundo no importase y eso fuera lo correcto he indicado.


End file.
